Superman
'Superman '''is the main protagonist of ''Superman: Guardian of Mankind. ''He was an alien named Kal-El from the destroyed planet Krypton and became the protector of Earth, working at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent alongside his partner and wife Lois Lane. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born on February 29 1980 in the outskirts of Kandor on planet Krypton to Jor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Lara Lor-Van in the wake of a military coup d'etat led by his father's lifelong friend and commander in the Warrior Guild, General Dru-Zod. Following a difficult birth, Kal-El's first cries were heard by the nearby Rondors outside the House of El Citadel. Personality Superman is exceptionally kind-hearted, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, honesty, patroitism and selfless benevolence. He is seen as the ideal for humanity to strive towards, being the "beacon of the world", one who doesn't just save people, but also made them see the good and best in themselves. Also, despite being a Kryptonian, Superman is utterly human in personality. Superman is a prolific and ecletic genius, having been a nerdy and bookish wunderkind as a teenager, and becoming a brilliant reporter as an adult. Growing up as the only person of his kind, thus being very different and alienated by his peers, growing up as a very confused, lonely and lost person. Hence, this, as well as his inability to understand his superhuman powers, made Superman subconsciously suppress them, with him unable to reach his full potential for many years. Instilled by his parents, he grew up to selflessly care for other people and to do the right thing. Realizing that he could help others with his powers, Superman did so and his selflessness and faith in others show that he strives for what the House of El stood for. While he initially tended to be quite serious and sometimes even brooding, Superman eventually begins to enjoy life more. Throughout his life, he became more confident in his abilities and optimistic, resolving to uphold what the House of El stood for: hope. As he matured, Superman learned early on how to stay calm and collected in tough situations, to control his pent-up anger, instead of releasing his incredible power on mere humans, he instead found different means such as crushing a metal pipe and wrecking a vehicle. As a result, Superman grew accustomed to holding back his incredible strength and powers quite a bit unless necessary. Despite this, Superman is capable of terrifying displays of rage when provoked. Due to his indomitable will, great power, selfless morality and natural birth, Superman stands proudly in front of the human race and ultimately changed the world, representing the best of both Earth and Krypton, and gives the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards, helping humanity accomplish wonders. In admiration of his tremendous superpowers, perserverance, willpower and heroism, he is dubbed "Superman". In order to successfully maintain his double identity as a human reporter, Clark Kent tries to be as small and invisible as possible, in order to attract little attention to himself and in order to avoid inducing anyone into thinking that he could possibly be the mighty godlike Superman. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology: 'As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses abilities deemed god-like to humans and on a planet near a red star, his physical attributes are nearly identical to those of humans while on a planet near a yellow star, he is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and metahumans alike. His cells are also solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to it's environment, Superman is more powerful than any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure. In fact, direct exposure to sunlight can allow Superman to recover and heal almost instantly from most of his weaknesses. **'Super Strength: 'Superman possesses a tremendous level of strength that is virtually incalculable, as he is able to carry and exert over millions of tons of force. As a teenager, he was able to effortlessly wrap a metal pipe just out of clinching his fist and pushing vehicles. Even while limited by his uncertainity, Superman was still incredibly strong enough to swiftly wreck vehicles and hold up a drilling derrick, though the latter somewhat strained him. After finally reaching his full potential of Superman, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shockwaves. He's capable of effortlessly hurling vehicles across extreme distances, instantly destroying mountaintops, towing massive ships, shifting an entire tectonic plate and even flying against the tremendous opposing force of a World Engine's gravity beam. Superman is able to break through others' seeming invulnerability and is capable of carrying an entire apartment building. **'Super Stamina: 'Superman almost never seems to grow tired, being able to survive flying at high speeds into outer space and underwater. After reaching his full potential, Superman hardly showed signs of fatigue, notably gigantic tanker ships without any resistance. **'Super Speed: 'Superman can run and fly at tremendous hypersonic speeds. He can travel the world in a manner of minutes and at full speed, he was able to fly right through the World Engine and destroy it. Hence, Superman is faster than speeding bullets, allowing him to effortlessly disarm armed enemies to save lives. ***'Super Reflexes: 'Superman's speed extends to his reflexes as well, being able to easily catch bullets and projectiles and catch punches from other super-speed beings. Later, Superman was able to easily dodge attacks and can move faster than an object can be affected by gravity. **'Invulnerability: 'Superman's body is virtually indestructible and hence, he could withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration, the extreme cold of the Arctic, exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a high-speed collision with a mountaintop, high caliber bullets and artillery, anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, missiles, Kryptonian plasma bolts and withstood blows from stronger beings and attacks from other Kryptonians. Superman's body maintained its invulnerability after his death, as the lack of cellular decay allowed his resurrection. ***'Accelerated Healing: 'Superman can heal at incredible rates when exposed to the solar radiation of a yellow sun. He can almost instantly recover from the stress of fighting once exposed to sunlight and wounds from Kryptonite. However, if his injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him, his healing factor will not be able to save him. **'Flight: 'Superman can fly via manipulation to his own gravitational field, taking advantage of Earth's weaker gravity to propel himself through the skies and even beyond the planet's atmosphere. Upon mastering this technique, Superman can fly at hypersonic speeds that allow him to circle the globe in moments. **'Super Breath: 'Superman is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen, allowing him to travel at tremendous hypersonic speeds and remain underwater and within the vacuum of space without adverse effects. He can significantly focus the intensity of his breath, capable of freezing objects and targets just by blowing on them. **'Super Vision: 'Superman possesses superhuman eyesight that encompasses a variety of sensory capabilities including telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray and gamma ray visual capabiliites. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. In his youth, his enhanced vision overwhelmed him, as he saw everything at once, though he managed to hone his senses and bypass that weakness. ***'Telescopic Vision: 'Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance by mentally zooming in. ***'X-Ray Vision: 'Superman can focus his vision past layers of matter to see through them. ***'Heat Vision: 'Superman possesses the ability to emit thick beams of intense heat from his eyes. Visually, the power manifests as two thick laser-like beams of red energy firing from his pupils. These beams can be less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, being able to swiftly cauterize wounds without fatally burning someone. At full power, Superman can utilize his heat vision to instantly disintergrate humans, instantly melt thick steel, swiftly burrow through a glacier, momentarily stun other Kryptonians, destroy objects and even overwhelm stronger beings' defenses. **'Super Hearing: 'Superman is able to hear at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds from immense distances. Honing his senses, he has enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific sound or frequency. **'Super Smell: 'Superman has incredibly acute olfactory senses. **'Longevity: 'Superman, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human and most living beings. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him and also due to his cells being devoid of decay. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, he has the potential to live for entire generations. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Superman is extremely intelligent and became a profilic genius who was a wunderkind prodigy when young. As an adult, Superman is capable of successfully falsifying information concerning his identity and stay off the grid as he traveled the world for many years. Superman also displayed medical knowledge. **'Expert Reporter: 'Clark Kent, as a member of the Daily Planet, is an exceptionally skilled investigative reporter, displaying remarkable insight and investigative skills right away after getting hired as a junior reporter and quickly climbing through the ranks. **'Gifted Social Intuition: 'Clark Kent has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others. Hence, Clark was able to gain many jobs during his years of soul-searching. As a reporter, Clark gained even more social experience and was able to maintain diplomatic composure. **'Skilled Tactician: 'Superman is a very capable tactician in combat, effectively holding his own against many enemies by taking advantage of their abilities and weaknesses in order to exploit them. *'Expert Combatant: 'Despite not having any formal combat training, Superman is a formidable fighter when facing opponents due to his tremendous strength and various powers. When facing equally strong Kryptonians with more combat experience, Superman was an improvisionational learner and an effective brawler. He was able to effectively use powers not yet acquired by either of them to his advantage, allowing him to gain the upper hand on occasion. *'Intimidation: 'Superman, due to his incredible powers, is able to easily intimidate most of his enemies and can even make his strongest foes show signs of fear. *'Indomitable Will: 'Superman has tremendous determination and strength of will, even when placed against seemingly insurmountible odds. *'Billinguaism: 'Superman, apart from his native English, is also able to speak Spanish, Latin, Portuguese, German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and French. Equipment *'Glasses: 'Superman possesses a pair of glasses he dons whenever he poses as the mild-mannered Clark Kent. *'Supersuit: 'Superman wears a Kryptonian skinsuit as a superhero and it is virtually indestructible. *'House of El Command Key: 'Superman possessed a piece of Kryptonian technology made of liquid geo that allowed him to operate and use an abandoned Kryptonian ship. A gift from his father, the key held within it the artificial intelligence program of Jor-El's conscious self. He wore around his neck as a pendant. *'Infant Starship: 'Superman's former starship equipped with a Phantom Drive. *'Growth Codex: 'Superman's cells have been bonded to the Kryptonian Growth Codex by Jor-El, which intended the genetic makeup of over a billion Kryptonians. *'Scout Ship 0344: 'An ancient Kryptonian scout ship which Superman took possession of and he made it a base of operations with the stored consciousness of Jor-El. It contains a damaged Genesis Chamber with Aquabots. *'Phantom Zone Projector: 'A Kryptonian device used to transport prisoners and objects to and from the Phantom Zone. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite: 'As a Kryptonian, Superman is depowered by the radiation of a red star, as Krypton was a planet exposed to the red star Rao, Superman is robbed on anything bearing similar radiation. Because of this, any environment filled with the atmospheric composition of Krypton, along with its red sun radiation, will render him powerless. Superman's greatest weakness is the irradiated xenomineral Krypton's remains, as it robs his cells of their energy from yellow suns. Exposure to Kryptonite makes Superman gradually, and quickly lose all of his enhanced powers, inducing a somewhat fever-like sickness reaction including nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, immense amounts of pain and near loss of consciousness, which collectively weakens Superman to human levels. Kryptonite can actually kill Superman but his wounds only heal when Kryptonite is removed from vicinity and being directly exposed to the solar radiation of the sun. *'Nuclear Energy: 'Superman is vulnerable to nuclear weapons and while not enough to kill him, it can flood Superman's cells of the solar radiation that fueled him and knock him unconscious and greatly weaken him. However, direct exposure to the sunlight can completely heal Superman and recover from this, regain consciousness and full power, all in mere moments. *'Lead: 'Superman's X-Ray vision, as it is essentially raw radiation, cannot bypass lead. *'Sensory Overload: 'Due to the enhanced raw input of information Superman's brain encounters, he can be momentarily overwhelmed by the information it takes in. Though he can hone his senses, a sudden, unexpected sensory attack can briefly stun him. *'Magic: 'Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also his greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt his force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic is capable of destroying Superman unless it comes from a semi-drive or divine source. He can injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have proven to be the most dangerous. *'Beings of Equal Might: '''When fighting beings of comparable might, such as Kryptonians, Superman is forced to rely on his other abilities so they can generate enough force to easily negate his seemingly incalculable strength, being able to knock out or even kill Superman. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"This looks like a job for Superman!" *"Put that toy away!" *"You're not fighting a woman now!" *"This is no time for horseplay!" *"I'd advise you not to print this little episode." *"Did you ever wonder boys, how it would feel to fall from a great distance and be crushed to a pulp?" *"It's not your fault that you're delinquent. It's these slums. Your poor living conditions. If there was only some way I could remedy it..." *"Sorry if this is tough on your pocketbook, but I'm thinking of the lives to be saved!" *"They are men you killed!" *"You're right! Taking lives is something I definitely find offensive! But roughing up criminal terrorists a bit doesn't faze me at all!" *"I know there are bad men in power and the world is not an equitable place, but you can't throw morality in the garbage just because life's tough!" *"It stops here, this insanity ends in Metropolis!" *"Nobody tears my city apart and gets away with it." *"Enough, Doomsday! If you want to get your hands on my friends, you're going to have to kill me first!" *"For Lois, and Jimmy and the entire city, but I've got to put this guy away while I still can!" *"I don't know what hole you crawled out or where you came from, but I'm sending you back!" *"See a badge?" *"My hearing's very acute." *"I'm Superman. I can do anything." *"Party's over." *"We are at war." *"They surrender." *"You're much stronger than you think you are. Trust me." *"She's not afraid." *"I can hear your heartbeat. I know you're lying." *"I just saw a young girl looking down the barrel of a gun screaming. She will remember it for the rest of her life. Now, so will you." *"Each time I've made a connection with someone...once they find out what I can do, whether it's hours or days later, everything changes. Invariably they freak. They get retroactively paranoid, wondering what else Clark Kent is hiding from them." *"You could try asking nicely." *"Hi there. Something wrong with the elevator?" *"Well, they say confession's good for the soul." *"Bad vibrations?" *"I have so many questions...where do I come from?" *"You think you can threaten my mother!?" *"Let's put our cards on the table, General. You're scared of me because you can't control me. You don't, and you never will. But that doesn't mean I'm your enemy." *"My father believed that if the world found out who I really was, they'd reject me...out of fear." *"Can't I just keep pretending to be your son?" *"So I'm alone?" *"What if I don't want my story told?" *"It's not an S. On my world it means hope." *"You're a monster, Zod. And I'm going to stop you." *"I grew up in Kansas, General. I'm about as American as it gets. Look, I'm here to help. But it has to be on my own terms. And you have to convince Washington of that." *"People are calling me Superman now. Does this mean I'm going to have to give up my life?" *"I think that's a question for another time." *"I'll be watching you, Luthor." *"Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects." *"I'd say five to ten, with time off for good behavior." *"I don't make deals with criminals." *"You will never control me, Luthor! Never!" *"Almost." *"But Earth is my home now." *"I care for everyone...though you're pushing it right now." *"Guess you're not as dumb as you look." *"Glad to disappoint you." *"I'll take your word for it." *"You had to say it." *"Don't ask me. I just catch 'em." *"Wanna try me?" *"Just a stray." *"I heard you were crazy. I didn't think you were stupid." *"I won't have vigilantism in my town." *"Too bad we can't mix and match." *"Well, so much for sentiment." *"Whatever. Here on Earth, marriage isn't something you can command. Marriage is a willing partnership where husbands and wives share the decisions and sacrifices." *"No wonder you're so popular." *"As a leader, you serve the people. They don't serve you." *"There's someone for everybody." *"Well, then just call me nobody." *"We're not exactly friends." *"Precise muscle control. And plus, I have a pretty good ear." *"I'm deeply hurt." *"Evil triumphs when good men do nothing." *"So it ends like this." *"They're right. I did lose control and it scares me. If I can't trust myself, how can I win back the trust of an entire planet?" *"He's not hard to find." *"We don't have to do this." *"What are you doing? Do you want me to kill you?" *"I wouldn't miss this for anything." *"You know me too well. I can't just stand back and do nothing." *"This is my world. You are my world." *"Consider this mercy." *"It did on my world. My world doesn't exist anymore." *"Superman was never real...just a dream of a farmer from Kansas." *"I'll take you in without breaking you. Which is more than you deserve." *"It's not easy for me to live my life being who I am. Keeping secrets." *"Well, I hope this experience hasn't put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking, it's still the safest way to travel." *"The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son." *"You'll figure it out. You always do." *"Here's your chance to do what's right. I would take it." *"I may not be wanted, but I'm clearly needed." *"We're not gods. We can't decide who lives and who dies." *"You won't terrorize these people any longer." *"You'll have to get in line." *"Had enough?" *"Quit while you can." *"This is for your own good." *"I admire your bravery." *"The armor won't help." *"Evil never wins." *"When I catch you, it'll hurt." *"You picked a wrong day for this." *"For truth and justice!" *"Gonna knock some sense into you." *"I'm always ready." *"Arrogant as always!" *"That's the problem fighting for truth and justice. The battle never ends." *"I could've killed you years ago. It would've been so easy..." *"All those weapons against my bare hands?" *"And you clearly don't know me." *"Careful where you point those guns." *"Everything isn't a competition." *"Heard you coming a mile away." *"I don't take that threat lightly." *"Somebody should teach you some manners." *"Something along those lines." *"That's never been a problem." *"This won't be a fair fight." *"You don't belong here!" *"You never quit, do you?" *"You don't own anyone, Brainiac." *"You're playing a dangerous game." *"Careful what you wish for." *"Didn't stop me, did it?" *"It'll end with one punch." *"Is that your idea of date night?" *"You're tugging on the wrong cape." *"Ready to quit yet?" *"I will pulverize you." *"Give up or get hurt." *"I'll never stop fighting." *"You asked for it." *"The feeling's mutual." *"Shall I return the favor?" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Alive Category:Aliens Category:Justice League